deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Omni-King vs Darkseid
Two rulers of the universe clash as Goku presses the Zeno button to defeat Darkseid. Introduction Wiz: Two rulers of the universe Boomstick: Two who can destroy a universe easily Wiz: I’m Wiz and he’s boomstick and our job is to analyse their weapons, skills and armor to find out who would win in a death battle. Omni-King Wiz: So once again, we have Dragon Ball vs DC Boomstick: Oh boy this could end poorly Wiz: Zeno is the ruler of the Dragon ball 12 universes, and Darkseid is the emperor of the DC universe. Boomstick: Starting off, Zeno, otherwise known as the Omni-King is the most powerful character in Dragonball Wiz: And the ironic thing is that he has the mentality of a child, behaves like a child, and also has the body size and shape of a child Boomstick: Meanwhile darkseid is a giant bulky man-like figure, which kind of puts these two at the opposite end of the spectrum Wiz: Zeno was first introduced in Dragon ball super at the end of the universe 6 vs 7 tournament when he comes to tell Beerus and Champa how exciting the tournament was. Boomstick: And how exciting it was to see the two gods of destruction quaking in their boots. Wiz: It is difficult to pinpoint Zeno’s limits in terms of power, durability, and pretty much everything else, but what is known for certain is that he is really good at erasing things. Boomstick: He once got angry and decided to completely erase 6 of the then 18 universes, leaving the 12 we have now Wiz: And in the tournament of power, he and his future counterpart both erased many universes after all their fighters dropped out Boomstick: But that isn’t even the strongest thing he had done. Wiz: In the future trunks arc of dragon ball super, after future Trunks had sliced merged zamasu in half, Zamasu then took on an ethereal form which merged with the fabric of the universe, and started seeping into the main timeline. Boomstick: This makes him 5th dimensional since he was able to not only travel back and forth through time, but also travel into a different timeline. Wiz: This is shown when Zamasu’s face is seen in a dark cloud of energy at the location where Goku Black first travelled back through the time rip that the time machine created. Boomstick: At the end of it, when Zamasu kills every survivor on earth leaving nothing but a dusty wasteland, Goku uses the Zeno button to summon the Omni-king, who erases all of reality in the future timeline Wiz: It is also constantly stated that Zeno cannot be defeated no matter what, even though that is a no limits fallacy. But either way, we can say from that statement that he would beat anyone from the Dragon ball universe in a fight, meaning that his durability is at the very least, much higher than the power of all the angels. Darkseid Wiz: Moving on to our next combatant, Darkseid is a new God from the DC series. Born on the planet Apokolips as the farmer Uxas, he longed for the throne of Apokolips Boomstick: But there was one thing in his way, his brother Drax. Wiz: One day, when Drax found a connection to the Omega force, he connected to it trying to gain his godname, but then Uxas interrupted him, taking the power for himself, and killing Drax in the process Boomstick: What a sad story Wiz: After emerging from the connection, Uxas took on the name of Darkseid. Boomstick: And from the Omega force, he gained many amazing powers Wiz: Due to his nature as a New God, he has superhuman strength, durability, speed, stamina, immortality, and invulnerability. And the omega force has given him a whole roster of other powers including the omega beams, matter manipulation, time travel, and molecular dispersion Boomstick: Immortality and invulnerability not in a literal sense, basically he can live forever, and is unkillable to everything except for high tier cosmic beings. Wiz: Darkseid has taken hits from pre-crisis superman, the version of superman that broke infinity itself, survived hits from spectre and also hurt him, held a hole in reality open, and turned cyborg Superman into a ball. Boomstick: He has tons of powers at his disposal, but he isn’t without his weaknesses Wiz: His main weakness is radion, a material that is basically kryptonite for New Gods. Batman created a bullet out of radion and was able to kill one of Darkseid’s avatars. Boomstick: Speaking of avatars, that’s one thing we forgot to mention Wiz: Darkseid in his true form is a 5th dimensional being, who resides in the fourth world, because his very existence in the multiverse would tear it apart. Because of this, he creates avatars to travel to the known universe instead. Boomstick: He’s so strong he can destroy the multiverse just by being there. Intermission Boomstick: Ok, our combatants are set. it's time for a death battle!!!!!! Pre-death battle Vegeta: FINAL FLASH!! Goku: HA!! Darkseid punches through both blasts, destroying both of them Darkseid: Did you really think that would stop me? Fools! Darkseid fires omega beams, knocking both Goku and Vegeta to the ground. Vegeta: Dammit Kakarot. Do you have any more senzu beans? Goku: No, but I do have the button Goku presses the button and Zeno appears Zeno: Hey Goku. What did you call me here for? Goku: That guy over there wants to destroy the world. Do you think you can stop him? Zeno: Eww, he is very ugly. Darkseid: Who are you, you little brat? Zeno: I’m your doom. Death battle Conclusion Who are you rooting for? Zeno Darkseid Who do you want to win? Zeno Darkseid Category:'DBZ vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights